


And The Stars Didn’t Collide

by idrilhadhafang



Series: The Rise of Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Male-Female Friendship, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Minor Kaydel Ko Connix/Rose Tico, One-Sided Finn/Rose Tico - Freeform, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Pre-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 03:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19054114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Finn, post-Crait, and the kiss he shared with Rose.





	And The Stars Didn’t Collide

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Celebratory Kiss
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Finn wished that he could say he felt something when Rose kissed him, but he couldn’t say that he did. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Rose — there was quite a bit to like, actually. She was enthusiastic, she was pretty, she was kind and brave...and yet when she’d kissed him, he’d been so surprised (and not necessarily in a good way) that it had barely registered.   
  
As far as Finn knew, there was supposed to be some sort of sparks flying when they kissed.  
  
He hadn’t felt anything. She’d kissed him, but the stars didn’t collide. His heart hadn’t felt like it had burst into bloom. He’d felt...awkward.   
  
Was there simply something wrong here? He didn’t know.   
  
***  
  
“Finn...about that kiss...” Rose actually looked a little bashful. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“You didn’t have to stop me, y’know,” Finn said. Why hadn’t the stars collided when he and Rose had...  
  
 _Go on,_ he thought, _You can think it. You’re twenty-three kriffing years old. You’re hardly a kid. A kiss is just a kiss._ And yet...  
  
“I couldn’t just let you die,” Rose said. “There were too many casualties. I didn’t want you to be another one.”  
  
Finn supposed he understood. “Why did you...”  
  
“I don’t know. It...felt right. Like in those holos Paige and I used to watch.”  
  
Finn nodded. He supposed he understood. “Rose...I can’t be who you want me to be. But you’re going to be happy.” A beat. “Cute boyfriend, cute girlfriend, cute anyone...”  
  
“Well,” Rose said, slowly, “Kay’s very pretty.”  
  
“Lieutenant Connix? Seriously?” Then, “I didn’t know that.”  
  
“I could get to know her a little more,” Rose said. “It’s just a thought.”  
  
“Yeah.” Then, “Still friends, Rose?”  
  
“I won’t deny it hurts,” Rose said, “But yeah.” She smiled. “To the end.”  
  
***  
  
It was when Finn was heading back to his quarters that he took time to talk to Rey, who was beginning one of her many fruitless attempts to repair the Skywalker lightsaber. “You okay?” he said.   
  
“Yeah.” Rey sighed. "I think this lightsaber’s broken beyond repair.”  
  
“That’s too bad.”  
  
Finn stood next to her, and Rey wrinkled her nose a little. “I think that ‘that’s too bad’ is putting it mildly. Wouldn’t even be worth a quarter portion back on Jakku.”  
  
Finn nodded, gravely. “I spoke to Rose. It...went better than I thought.”  
  
“Good.” Rey stood at the Falcon’s workbench. “I don’t think that this saber’s repairable, but...”  
  
“Maybe you could make a new one.”  
  
“Let the past die,” Rey murmured.   
  
Finn furrowed his brow. “Come again?”  
  
“That’s something...Kylo said. I never knew why. I guess it doesn’t matter. I just thought of him.”   
  
“You’re safe from him.”  
  
“I suppose. The Bond’s still in effect. I don’t think he’ll ever stop hunting me, but I’ll be ready to fight him when he does.”  
  
Finn nodded.   
  
“But a new one could work. We don’t have to kill the past. We can integrate it. Into a better future.”  
  
“Need any company?” Finn said. “I mean, I’m not doing anything.”  
  
Rey smiled. “I always welcome your company, Finn.” She sighed. “All right. We need a power cell, an emitter matrix...”


End file.
